This invention relates to the molded case housing for a circuit breaker, and more particularly, to a means for inhibiting rupturing of the molded case housing caused by high pressures and stresses which can occur within the housing during circuit interruption.
During circuit interruption, the housing of a circuit breaker can be subjected to extremely high forces caused by high gas pressures within the housing. Many circuit breaker housings are composed of two molded portions joined to form the housing. To fasten the portions together, the housing configurations use a combination of flanges and fasteners to connect the molded portions at their interface. Normally, the portions of the housing which are likely to fail when subjected to high forces are the portions of the housing located at the interface between the two molded portions of the housing.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to provide a means for reinforcing the housing at the interface such that the junction between the molded portions maintains its integrity when subjected to the forces which occur during circuit interruption.